For Now, I'll Have My Happily Ever After
by somerdaye
Summary: Stolen kisses when no one was looking. Secret glances across crowded rooms. Innocent touching lasting too long. Edwin is tired of hiding his relationship with Lizzie. She, on the other hand, will skin him alive if he tells. Written for Miranda. Happy Vday


**disclaimer;** I don't own any of the characters or settings mentioned in this fic. Nor do I own "Check Yes Juliet", which is the property of We Three Kings.

**summary;** _Stolen kisses when no one was looking. Secret glances across crowded rooms. Innocent touching lasting too long. Edwin is tired of hiding his relationship with Lizzie. She, on the other hand, will skin him alive if he tells._

**pairing(s);** Lizzie/Edwin, Lizzie/Jaime, slight mention of Derek/Casey

**a/n;** Happy February 14th, Miranda. I hope you like it.

_**For Now, I'll Have My Happily Ever After**_

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_**xx**_

Stolen kisses when no one was looking. Secret glances across crowded rooms. Innocent touching lasting too long. No one suspected, no one knew.

But he decided that he wanted it differently.

He _wanted_ the world to know she belonged to him. He was proud of her, _so, so proud_, but he could not flaunt her.

She forbade it.

Nothing would be worse, in her eyes, than everybody finding out about them. Their relationship was unconventional, _so, so unconvential_, that she just wanted to keep it quiet.

Because really, there was nothing wrong with them. And if there was, the same thing was wrong with their older siblings.

She'd looked it up. It wasn't illegal. He'd asked his clueless father. It was socially acceptable.

And yet something, _something_, kept them from blurting it out in the middle of math class.

He knew just what that something was. He tried blocking it from his mind, but it always snuck up on him. It was especially difficult to forget, since he saw them every day.

Watching his lover with another boy was excrutiating. But, as she'd said, nobody would suspect them if they dated other people.

_Poor, unsuspecting, naive Jaime. He never had a chance against her seductive ways._

Which, by the way, she knew about. Whenever he was on the brink of telling someone, _anyone_, she would lick her lips slowly and stare at him, wide eyed.

She was completely irresistible. And she used it to her advantage.

But today was Valentine's Day - and he was through pretending.

He acted normally for a few hours - driving her and Jaime to school, copying off Michelle in math, a quick makeout session in a hall closet - until lunch.

She was eating with several of her friends, giggling about something she probably didn't find funny. Her hair was in a ponytail, her lips glossy, pompoms by her side.

Again, for show. She was still _her_, just...acting different. Cool. And he hadn't changed a bit.

So, anyway. Lunchtime, February 14th. He strode up to her table and stood in front of her until she noticed him.

"What do you want?" She asked in her cheerleader voice, rude and catty. Instead of answering with words, he picked her up and kissed her passionately.

The entire cafeteria was dead silent as they watched her body slump in resignation, before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back forcefully.

When they broke apart, he didn't smile. He just nodded at her and walked away, but not before slipping a note into her hand.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart._

_Don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run, baby, run._

_Forever will be_

_You and me._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Liz._

_I love you._

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to dry them.

Without thinking it through, she shouted at his retreating back.

"_I love you too, Edwin_!"

She ran to him again, and gave him a chaste kiss.

In a few minutes, they would remember the outside world, a world that would not accept them.

They'd return home to a family that would disown them.

And they'd eventually break up, feeling broken and empty.

But at that very moment, none of it mattered. There was only two people in the universe, for all they knew.

Happily ever after. For now, at least.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_**xx**_

**a/n;** No flaming please. I hope you like your present, Miranda. :)


End file.
